


Ulala and Pudding escape from a Dictatorship

by Queen_of_killers



Category: Space Channel 5, The Interview (Movie 2014)
Genre: Alteration to cannon, Alternate Universe, Parody, the Interview had a Fandom?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_killers/pseuds/Queen_of_killers
Summary: Ulala has been through many things in here career as a reporter, but this will truly be the most difficult thing she has ever done! Going on a trip to one of the most dangerous places in the Galaxy, while working with Pudding!
Kudos: 2





	Ulala and Pudding escape from a Dictatorship

**Author's Note:**

> The only reason why did this was because while I was watching the interview I was look at space channel 5 posts on Tumblr and I ended up writing this story don't expect a update very quickly

Like it or not, one day you will question your life and think of all the choices you made that led to the situation you are currently in. You know when I strived to become a diva space reporter I knew there was always going to be a situation where I couldn’t think of even if I tried, let alone be prepared for. Being tied up crucifix style with your arch-rival while we both are wearing kimonos with a notorious dictator’s face on it, not to mention being levitated in front thousands of fearful people hoping for a certain sacrifice to go through is definitely a contender for the most outrageous one. Before going any further I should tell you about the beginning, or for all intensive purposes seven days ago. That was Space Channel 5’s 20th anniversary, and everyone was having a blast! Or that’s just what I heard about it, because I wasn’t able to attend it! 

You’re probably thinking “WHAT? How could acclaimed space diva Ulala not be able to attend the supposed party of a lifetime!?!”. Well the answer is that when I was reporting on a new and stylish food court in the mall spacecraft, when all of the sudden the space pirate Jaguar decided to hijack our signal! Meaning me and fuze had to waste our time finding him and his ship and dance attack all of his groove goon’s, only for him to finish his speech right as I arrived. Apparently he was talking about the ruthless dictator in the north part of the galaxy, now thinking more about it I feel like he didn’t do that much in terms of helping the cause. After winning a dance battle with him we headed off with nothing but a shallow victory to the party, only to be caught in an intergalactic traffic jam! 

After three hours we finally arrived at the station hoping to finally get our real groove on, only to find all of our funky coworkers either gone or cleaning up! The only other one there was Chief Blank, and he was real depressed. While Fuze went to go and help with cleaning, I went to ask Blank why was he so sad, he said “Ulala you do realise that Space Channel 5 will never be respected.”. I thought that this was such a weird and specific thing to worry about, so I said “pssh, that’s it? Blank the entire reason you created Space Channel 5 was to stick it to the serious big shots and do our own thing. Besides, aren't we getting amazing ratings, you said the only reason we could have a party like this was if we had some of the best ratings, right?”. Blank then said “Oh our rating’s are great, some might even consider them historic. But do you know who actually watches our channel?”. 

“Fellow space Diva’s and other fashionista’s?” I said semi-confidently. Blank looked up and said “Ulala, you do realise what shows are on Space Channel 5 right?”. “I, uhh” I came to the realization that I didn’t know that much about the channel. “Besides your report show Space Channel 5 is mostly marketed towards middle aged housewives and their little brats, with most of the programs being cooking shows that use minimal ingredients and rigged quiz shows.” said Blank before getting up to get some of the hard hitting stuff. “And even if we don’t count those programs we only have copious amounts of mindlessly made sitcoms that appeal to the lowest common denominator. Face it Ulala, we’re a joke of a network.” said blank in an even more depressing voice. 

And while I ain’t pinocchio I know Blank will know if I lied and said he was overreacting, because he’s right. But the thing that really confuses me is Blank caring about this? I mean wasn’t the only thing on his mind was getting the best possible rating? “You really shouldn’t be caring about all that stuff if we have the best ratings!” I said out loud without realising it. Blank looked at me with a face that was both annoyed and defeated and said “The committee for tv awards and the likes came and gave us two awards, one for the best report show that is currently airing. And the other one for the biggest embarrassment of a network that is currently on the waves.”. Blank continued to go on about how he was a failure to the eyes of the public and how Space Channel 5 will never be respected. 

Maybe telling him about how that doesn’t matter to all the real and genuine fans! Soon Blank will remember the entire point of Space Channel 5 again! But right before I could bring up his hopes Noize did it for me by saying “GUYS CHECK THIS OUT!”. He then barged into the room with the newspaper from the neighboring planet. The front page showed the face of the psycho dictator of the north side of the galaxy, with the headline being “Crazed Dictator reveals his favorite shows after horrifying press conference.”. “Yeah Noize, hopefully he’ll go on a rampage that’ll destroy the whole galaxy by tomorrow” said one of our depressed cheerleader’s who stayed to help clean up. “NO I don’t mean that! I mean this!” Noize said in an angered tone while pointing to the show list itself. The list read as the following.

5\. Babes in Bikinis Workout hour  
4\. Late night walk and talk with Hoorg  
3\. The Queen of conquerors   
2\. The Survivors of the SM-005  
And…   
1\. Ulala’s Swingin’ Report Show!

I wouldn’t exactly call it an honor being the host of a dictators favorite show, but hey at least I’m popular enough to be known by someone that is relatively important. Fuze came back and asked “Are you implying we have Ulala do a report on one of his planet’s?”. Noize then said “No~, but what it does mean is-”. “Is that if we do a report on this dictator fellow-” said Blank before getting up with his cheerful expression and saying “We will be the most respected Channel in the entire galaxy!”. Blank was back and went directly to his office to get the whole thing together. Realising that my work here was done I decided to say goodbye to everyone and called a cab home. 

When I got there I sat on my bed and watched the Channel 5 news, and they were talking about that dictator. And he had some seriously bad vibes, and I mean that in the most serious and sincere way possible. I’m noy lying when I say that this guy is kinda frightening, but hey like Blank said Channel 5 will get a lot of respect! After the news report was finished I went to bed, however before I got some well needed rest I got a text message on my phone from Blank, and it said something that made me feel the deepest and darkest fear I had ever felt even up to this point. “Hey Ulala, I got the dictator to agree with doing a report on his planet, however he wanted it to be one of a kind and all that. I’ll explain it more tomorrow with you and Pudding”.


End file.
